


Double Trouble

by curiousquandry



Series: Kinktober: Arkham Rogues Edition [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober: Arkham Rogues Edition, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousquandry/pseuds/curiousquandry
Summary: Two-Face buys love for the night and is kind enough to share when a friend is in need.The first day of Kinktober: Double Penetration.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to challenge myself to try to at least do some of the Kinktober prompts. These will all be based in the Batman: Arkham universe BUT you do not need to have played those to read these. It's the rogues you know and love, just a little darker. I hope you enjoy.

"How much for the night?" Dark lashes batted up at him, a small smile accompanying the gaze. She didn't flinch away at his appearance, did not avoid staring at his scarred, deformed flesh. A true professional.

"It would depend on what you're looking for." She slid closer to him, the satin of her dress sliding across his silk suit. Harvey could feel the warmth of her, the sweet softness of skin tantalizing beneath the thin fabric.

He stared down at her, taking in her breasts nearly spilling from her dress. And like most times he was of two minds. Harvey took a deep breath and fingered the coin in his pocket for a heavy moment before cupping it in his hand. The motion happened automatically, the practice so ingrained that it was muscle memory. The coin flew through the air before he caught it, slapping it against his wrist to reveal fate's decision.

The scarred head faced the ceiling and slowing Harvey felt himself dissolve becoming Harv. So it would be his night tonight. Quite unfortunate for his chosen but the fates had decided.

"I want everything." Harv growled. A practiced demure smile beamed up at him, the girl reaching for his unscarred hand, no doubt to pull him to a room. Harv slipped his hand away, stopping her advance. She stared at him with questioning eyes but didn't seem upset as Harv turned way to take a long sip of his whiskey. He slammed the glass down on the counter and wiped the burning liquid away the scarred portion of his face. "How much?"

"For everything..." She said the words with emphasis, a finger running down his chest to pop a button loose from his blazer. Harv could feel her hand sliding beneath the material before it slid south, a fingertip hanging off the clasp of his belt. "To even take a peek would be a grand."

"I'll give you five thousand for everything, and I do mean every fucking thing.." Harv growled, tired of playing games. Another perfect smile graced her pristine face.

"It's all yours." She whispered up at him, her finger going south from his belt to run across his half hard cock through his slacks. Harv groaned and closed his eyes before sliding his hand to the small of her back and guiding her through the thinning crowds of the Iceberg Lounge toward the special entrance reserved for only the closest of Oswald's "friends".

Harv wasted no time getting her inside the elevator to the private flat above the lounge reserved for exactly this purpose. The doors had barely closed before he pressed the girl against the cold steel wall, reveling in the quick intake of breath she made. Whether it was fear or lust it didn't matter. Harv was here to take what he wanted and there wasn't a second to waste.

He pushed the tight material of her dress down to reveal a soft, full breast.

"Ah, look at you, everything about you is so fucking perfect." He kneaded her little rose colored nipple with two knuckles, only listening to her gasp of pleasure. "Shit, I'm actually surprised that these are real. You should be proud, doll." He murmured, pinching her nipple as the elevator doors opened. She didn't even try to hide herself as Harv led them down the hall to his favorite suite.

He pushed the door open to find the suite already occupied. He was ready to lay into the offending party for daring to take his suite when he saw the intruder.

"Ah, shit." Danny, Harv's favorite lieutenant, was posted near the far wall, leaning against the wall. He turned around with wide eyes, momentarily dumbstruck by the half dressed bombshell trailing behind his boss. Harv took a glance around the room, finding the bed completely undisturbed. "What the fuck you doing here, Danny?"

"Was waiting for a fucking girl but she never showed." Danny bit out as he pushed off the wall. His eyes bounced between the floor and Harv's escort's tit. He licked his lips before continuing. "Been here for a goddamn hour, I'm starting to think she went to fuck some other guy."

Harv turned around and glanced at the girl behind him. She was staring at Danny with a bemused expression, not quite fast enough to hide it from her client. Harv frowned and snarled at her, displeased at her pleasure from his capos bad luck.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Take your clothes off and get on the fucking bed."

Danny stiffened as the girl walked past him, before he jerked forward to grab his wallet and gun from the dresser.

"Well, uh, I'll leave you to it, boss." Danny moved to leave but found employer blocking the door. A lecherous smile had pulled across Harv's face as he reached into his pocket to take out a money clip thick with cash.

"Eh, with what I'm paying I'd be happy to share." Harv slipped the bills through his fingers as he counted the cash to place upon the dresser. Danny seemed momentarily stunned, turning slowly to see Harv's escort blissfully naked upon the sheets. She didn't seemed phased by Harv's suggestion, quite the contrary, as Danny found her taking him in with a small smile.

"Uh, thank you sir, holy shit." Danny bit out, stunned as the girl opened her legs slowly, two fingers parting her lips to reveal a perfect rosy pink pussy. She giggled at his reaction before slowly dragging a finger over her clit, readying herself.

"Suck his cock." Harv growled as he leaned against the window seal and lit a cigarette. He took a hard drag and watched as the girl crawled on her hands and knees to the end of the bed. Danny already had his cock out by the time she made it to him. The girl flipped over onto her back and let her head drop over the edge of the bed, her tongue running a wet strip on the underside of Danny's cock.

Harv watched as Danny shuddered, feeling his own cock harden as his capo began to slowly ease into the girl's mouth. Harv rolled his eyes, the boy was soft, a choice of Harvey's and not his own, that much was obvious.

"For fuck's sake, she's letting you fuck her mouth so fuck her goddamn mouth." Harv barked from his spot near the window.

Danny paused for a few seconds before taking his boss's advice, transfixed as he watched his cock reach the back of her throat, that sweet little bulge of her neck as he bottomed out. He took a few rough breaths before he lost himself, fucking her mouth mercilessly, listening to the vulgar slap of his balls against her face, until he felt finger nails clawing into his thighs.

Harv laughed as Danny pulled out with a pop, sputtering apologies as the girl took a few heavy breaths in between coughs.

"Don't fucking apologize. She's doing what she's here to do." Harv pushed off the window seal and slid his jacket off, discarding it in a nearby chair. He palmed at his cock and motioned for the girl to come to him. She obeyed immediately, slipping off the bed to come to her knees before him. Harv unzipped his pants, revealing his swollen cock.

"Take it all, girl." He stared down at her, watching with growing irritation as she took her time to slide her pretty perfect mouth down his length. Harv grabbed her head, clenching his fist into her hair as he pressed her all the way down. He held her at the base of his cock for a few seconds, reveling in the feeling of her throat clenching and pulsing around him. He released his grip and let her come up for air, her big brown eyes streaked with tears from the lack of air.

"Good. Deepthroat this fucking cock, you fucking whore." He growled, taking her head back into his hands and bobbing her mouth over his length as she spit and gagged over him. Harv pumped it her mouth a few more times, before looking up to see Danny stroking his cock while he watched. Harv gave the escort a few more deep pumps into the back of her throat before pulling back, a loud pop echoing through the room as his cock left her mouth.

He took a step back and admired the streaks of her mascara going down her face. He grabbed her spit soaked chin and gave her a nasty smirk.

"Not so fucking perfect now, are you?" He growled before giving her a small slap across the face. She gasped at the pain but did not pull away. A true fucking professional.

He wanted to fucking ruin her.

Harv grabbed the back of her neck and dragged her roughly to her feet before pushing her onto the bed.

"Go on doll, show us that pretty little pussy again." Harv barked, whipping his belt off and slipping out of his slacks. She crawled to the center of the bed, opening her legs wide, feet planted firmly as she spread her lips with two fingers. She dipped a finger inside her pussy, before swirling the now wet digit over her clit once more, letting her head drop back as she reveled in the sensation.

"Look at that, just perfection." Harv growled, stroking his cock slowly, his scarred hand a great contrast in sensation to the soft, warm mouth. "Danny, why don't you let her ride your cock before you waste this opportunity."

Danny didn't need telling twice, leaping onto the bed as soon as the girl made room. His moan was beyond obscene as the girl slowly let him slide inside of her. She rocked expertly, and Harv watched in rapt fascination as she worked her hips in such a way to capture his entire cock inside of her, making him realize he was done waiting. Harv left them to their own devices as he made his way to the onsuite bathroom, grabbing the small unmarked bottle that was always in the same place.

He strode back out, making his way toward the bed as he popped the cap open to squeeze a sizable about of lube onto his hand. The escort dipped her head to look over her shoulder as she felt Harv's weight come onto the bed. He motioned for her to bend forward, impressed as she kept Danny's cock inside before coming to the right height.

"Spread her cheeks for me, Danny." His associate's hands rose to pull her ass taught, revealing a perfectly hairless, bleached asshole. Harv rolled his eyes at the sight. Fucking perfect, of course.

Harv pressed a lubed finger to her asshole, drawing some small circles before dipping a knuckle inside. The tight ring of muscle pulled at his finger before slowly starting to relax, enough for him to dip another finger inside, moving his scarred digits ever so slightly before his patience began to wane. He stoked his cock with his unblemished hand as he fingered her perfect ass, listening to her mewl and squirm around his fingers while Danny had begun to slowly fuck upward into her pussy.

"I'm going to fucking destroy your ass." He ground out as her pulled his fingers free. Another squirt of lube coated his cock before he pressed the tip of his cock into her ass. He growled as the ring of muscle squeezed at his cock, the sweet heat of her ass swallowing his cock. It took a few pumps before he was able to completely bottom out, and once he was there he could feel Danny moving below, the thin barrier of flesh adding to the sensation.

The girl writhed and half screamed as Harv began to fuck her, slamming into her ass, balls smacking against her perfectly shaped bum. Harv could also hear Danny taking shaking breaths, as he pumped into her from below, no doubt feeling the presence of Harv's cock sweetening the deal for both of them.

Harv grabbed the girl's shoulder and steadied himself as he reveled in the feeling of her ass. It has been too long.

"Ah-h-h, sh-sh-shit. I'm-I-oh fuck-I'm gonna cum!" The girl ground out as the two men fucked her relentlessly, Harv half smiled as she sputtered some more, intelligible sounds coming from her mouth as her statement came to fruition. The stimulation from both of them had her squirming, gasping through an orgasm. Harv could feel her body squeezing around him as she came, milking his cock so sweetly.

He dug his hand hard into the flesh of his ass, as he felt himself growing closer. He could hear Danny gasping below, no doubt about to bust as well.

"I'm going to cum deep in your ass, girl." Harv ground out, thrusting hard into the tight hole. "You dirty fucking whore, I want you to have my fucking cum leaking out of your ass for days." Harv growled, voice like gravel as he felt his body begin to stiffen, preparing to deliver on his promise.

"Please, cum in my ass, cum deep in my fucking tight little asshole!" She moaned, nearly collapsing on top of Danny as Harv slammed into her from behind. The pressure in his groin swelled before finally finding release as he paused deep inside of her. He groaned as his cock twitched, filling her ass with his cum, emptying his balls in the process.

He sat back as he felt his cock begin to soften, letting Danny have the girl to himself once more. A sweet line of semen trailed down from her asshole as he removed himself, Harv couldn't help but admire his work.

It barely took a minute before he could hear Danny gasping and cursing as he came inside the girl's pussy. Harv had to give it to the girl, it was a job well done.

Harv lit a cigarette and offered one to his colleague as he came off the bed, both of them still naked except for their dress shirts. The room stunk of sweat and pussy, the air thick with sex.

He took a long drag as he watched the girl slide off the bed and face him. Cum began to slowly slide down her legs as gravity took over.

"Was that everything?" Her sweet smile beamed at him. Her perfect hair was a rat's nest, the once pristine makeup smeared across her face. Not so perfect now.

Harv didn't bother to respond, instead gesturing toward the cash on the dresser as he took another drag. She slipped into her dress as best as she could, taking the bundle of cash before making herself scarce. Harv detected a small limp as she walked out of the door.

"Holy fuck..." Danny said, still dumbstruck by what had just occurred. "That was..." He trailed off, not finding the right words in the moment.

Harv flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette before taking another long drag. The smoke billowed into the room as he spoke.

"Two is always better than one, Danny."


End file.
